Art meet Art
by IceAndWhite
Summary: AU Commoner Sakura’s whisked off to the nation’s most prodigious art school, yeah? Rich brats, huge maze-like hallways, too-expensive-to-buy-food are nothing, right? Well, nothing compared to this strange love triangle. DeiSakuSaso EDITED March 2009
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and its characters

**Summary: **Dirt poor Sakura's whisked off to the nation's most prodigious art school, yeah?

**Edited as of March 2009**

**Pairings: **DeidaraXSakura

* * *

How was it to visit the doctors for the first time? How was it to see all the beeping machines tangled with different colored cords? But, then, the worry never lingers long enough for you to worry because the doctor will smile and say that everything's all right. Then, being the child you are, you smile and think that everything's okay, that going to the doctors is like going to the market. You will return home soon enough.

But you start to worry when the doctor's smile creases and turns into a frown. You are too young to hear anything, but by the sound of the tone, you know that something's wrong...

How was it like to visit the doctors for the first time? How was it like to see all the beeping machines and tangled cords?

…_with you._

Just like how I couldn't understand the doctor's words, I couldn't comprehend the situation I was currently in.

_Dear Haruno Sakura,_

_Congratulations, you have been accepted as a student to our school, Konoha Art University. As you know..._

The letter trailed on and on, talking about the different classes that the school offered, but I was too excited to continue reading. I had just received my letter of acceptance to one of the nation's best art school. In the afternoon. At three. While I was eating leftover cereal, without milk.

A few hours later, I was on the plane to Konoha.

My body cringed, thinking about my future life at Konoha. It hadn't occurred to me, in all my happiness. What would I say when they asked about where my parents worked?

'_My mom works in a bakery and my dad's a waiter?'_

That's all they were, rich snobs. They **always** made fun of the poor folk.

**Always.**

Once, the place my dad worked at got reserved by some hotshot singer. The dude got angry with my dad for serving the drinks with _too much_ ice. If it weren't for the manager's good heart, my dad would be fired long ago and we'd be forced to live in the streets.

And now, my family had finally betrayed me by sending me to a stupid art school made for rich kids. How could I have known that they would submit my old art pieces? Heck, I thought they were just going to dump it in the garage or use it burn in the fireplace.

**Traitors.**

**Traitors.**

**Traitors.**

**Traitors.**

**Traitors.**

Just wait. I'll find a way back.

I pause. Maybe there really was something wrong with me; most people say that. I got accepted into the nation's top art academy and all I can think about is escaping?

I'm nuts.

I think?

Then again, I don't trust myself to think either. The fact that my mind was spinning from the idea of attending the .school in the country proved that.

* * *

Fours hours later and I'm already at the school, getting to my dorm except that doesn't happen because I feel like I want to throw up. I was never an airplane person. In fact, I was never much of a car person. I got car sick pretty easily and because of that, my parents and I would always walk if we wanted to get to a place. I didn't blame them. Who would want barf in their car?

Running as I can to the nearest restroom, I let loose the mayhem that was in my stomach and spilled my mouth's contents into the trashcan.

Falling to my feet, I panted. Airplanes were NOT fun. Whoever invented them were REALLY weird people.

Falling in a metal bird was not my ideal way of spending my whole day.

Rushing to the nearby sink, I washed off my face of the leftover on it. I grimaced at the sour flavor that my tongue was forced to taste.

I think that was last night's dinner.

Ew.

"Um…what are you doing in the boy's restroom, yeah?"


	2. Starvation

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and its characters

**Summary: **Dirt poor Sakura's whisked off to the nation's most prodigious art school, yeah?

**Pairings: **DeidaraXSakura

**Edited as of March 2009**

* * *

**Art Meet Art**

* * *

I'm…in the…boy's restroom?!

My legs shook and wobbled. I didn't know if it was because I was flying in that stupid metal bird or if it was because I was embarrassed beyond normal at being caught by the opposite sex while standing in their restroom.

I glanced up from my embarrassment; he was standing a few feet away from me, with a disgusted look planted on his face. Slowly, his frown twisted into a smirk. I couldn't really see the emotion in his eyes. Half of his blond hair covered his face. I switched my view to his hands, quickly noticing that he was wearing purple fingernail.

Wait. Wasn's he a she?

U let out a sigh. The panic had passed.

"What do you mean the boy's restroom?" I argued, my voice raising. Deep breaths, I told myself, deep breaths Sakura. Despite the fact that this girl had played a prank on you does not mean that you should go crazy on her. You wouldn't want to be arrested this early, right?

"If this is the boy's restroom…" I said, straining my voice to say it as slow as possible for the girl to understand, "Then why is a girl like you here also?"

"I'm not a girl, yeah," stated the blonde, who frowned deeply enough to crease her/his mouth. He, I mean she, was totally a girl. Only a girl would have polished their nails purple? Purple was a total girl color. I think.

"Yeah right," I scoffed, rolling my eyes. That's what they all say.

Wait. What did I mean by that?

"Look," the girl pointed at the sign on the door.

Dear lord,

_Why have you tortured me so?_

Sincerely,

Haruno Sakura

It was written in bold letters along with a picture:** Boy's Restroom.**

I turned back to the blond.

Then this means-I never got to finish my last thoughts as in that instant, my face turned a new color of green.

The blonde back up as _he _placed his arms in front of him as a defense, "Don't throw up on my shir-

Too late. The deed was done.

You should have seen the look on his face later. Deidara, was what his parents named him. Lame if you ask me.

His shirt was totally covered in…noodles, let's keep it at that, all right? I rather not get into the intricate details of how my food looked like. Never mind the fact that he totally shrieked at me, calling me inappropriate names that would have caused my grandmother to blush in her grave.

"Are you even enrolled in this school?" he questioned me, glaring me down with his eyes. He was wearing a new shirt, in the color of green ironically. Somehow, I had convinced him to allow the "stupid" me to wash his old shirt before he could start yelling in my face again. Gah. I seriously had to watch out for myself here. All the rich were scum. What did he mean if I was enrolled here? Fine, I didn't wear anything special, but that didn't prove anything.

"Yes," I declared, thrusting out my letter of acceptance, "We congratulate that you, Haruno Sakura, have been accepted into Konoha's Academy of the Arts." I read, folding my precious letter back into the safety of my pocket.

"They allowed a stupid commoner in here?" he raised an eyebrow, "The Hokage's growing soft these days…"

"What's a Hokage?" I had chosen to omit the previous sentence I had planned to say. It was due to practice I received from Anger Management 101. It's quite simple actually if you know the process…

"You don't know who the Hokage is?" He looked at me oddly then, as if I was some creature that had landed on the planet called Earth.

"That's why I'm asking who and what a Hokage is," I said, clearly gritting my teeth at this point. I squeezed my hands, only to find I had squeezed the shirt I had thrown up on. I could feel the water slip through my fingers.

Eww...

A barrier had clearly formed between the cocky boy and me. He was in a totally different world, with his girly looks and all. It was a miracle we had even started talking. I had no idea why I would have even tried to communicate with someone like him. He probably felt bored and wanted to talk to someone poor for once.

"Never mind," I shook my head forcefully, looking away, "Meet me here in two days and I'll bring you back your shirt. Don't be late, or I won't be here."

"It's okay, yeah?" the boy laughed, "No offense…but who would want something with throw up on it!"

"Never mind then," I pushed a smile up with my fingers and began to walk away.

"Hey!"

I didn't answer. Who in the right mind would?

"You never told me your name!"

"Go to hell!"

Fine. I answered but who said I was in my right mind?

* * *

"Room B235…" I kept my one eye on my note while the other on the doors.

Why were the dorms have to be this hard to find? Stupid good for nothing-

"Slow down Sakura," I scolded, forcing myself to take more deep breaths.

"B234, just one more!" I told myself. Continuing my walk like usual, I proceeded to open the next door.

B236.

My eye twitched slightly.

The heck. How did it just skip a whole number? Were they taunting me? Stupid rich people.

I took out my letter and reexamined. Sure enough, the letter stated that Haruno Sakura had made it in to Konoha's School of the Arts.

"I'm lost!" I shouted, racing around the hallway. Of course, I knew that there was nobody here. According to the school bulletin, most students were on their summer break and wouldn't be back for a while. I didn't even know why I had chosen to arrive this early. I guess it was because I wanted to have a better idea of how the school worked, so when class started I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. Who knew that that would make matters worse for me?

"I need help!!!" I yelled out across the hallway. "Anybody here?"

There was always that-

I'm not going to find Deidara for help.

If one would ask why, it would be a simple question to answer:

One: I don't like him

Two: Let's see…a good reason…my pride would be hurt by asking him

Three: I'll answer you later but you get the point right?

"Is anybody here?" I shouted again, hoping that someone was still here, some kind soul that would help a person like me…

Nothing, no answer, nada.

The world was certainly cruel to me.

* * *

Yes, this is Haruno Sakura speaking four hours later. I am currently sitting on a rough hard marble floor.

My stomach is grumbling and complaining that I haven't feed it yet despite the fact that it _threw_ out my food.

"Somebody save me…." I mumbled, grabbing my stomach. B235 had not appeared at all. It was like it was sealed away in some magical portal only rich people could get in.

Unfair!!!

"Anybody here?" I called out to the lonely hallways. My stomach growled again, against my own will.

My eye twitched, "They better have a candy machine here."

Even if there had been one, I doubted I would have been able to find it. The campus was humongous, better than my old school by…I can't even state in words. Hmm... the School's Library was in a shape of a circle, several hundred feet high.

_Must concentrate on finding candy bar machine and not on buildings._

Geez, I hope they don't charge much here though I wouldn't have to worry during school time. My scholarship paid my lunch fees, luckily.

Speaking of lunch…I headed for the Cafeteria, which was actually a building composed of many restaurants and cafes. The door opened and I walked in freely.

Things were about to get worse, sadly.

* * *

_Deidara_:

Same old, same old. I decided to stay at the art school as usual for every spring break.

It gave me time to be alone, which was often rare with two hundred other students attending the same art school. What is the Hokage thinking? Last year, there were only one hundred and fifty students.

Whatever. At least I have my privacy during Spring Break and Winter Break and Summer Break; no one every stays at the school during breaks.

Shoot. Before I knew it, my shirt's dripping wet with whatever that girl ate in the morning. I yelled at her, but it mattered little. What was more important was that I change quickly into whatever was available.

"Are you even enrolled in this school, yeah?" I asked, glaring at the girl. Her face grew red as she tightened her fists in an unruly manner. I ignored her gestures and awaited her answers.

If she said no, I would have to contact the guards to escort her out, of course.

"Yes," she said hotly, taking something out of her jacket. "We congratulate that you, Haruno Sakura, have been accepted into Konoha's Academy of the Arts." She shoved in front of my face before hiding it back into her pockets.

"They allowed a stupid commoner in here?" I frowned. What's next? Maybe next year, we'll have five hundred more commoners, running around and destroying the school. "The Hokage's growing soft these days…"

"What's a Hokage?" I swore she narrowed her eyes into slits. It is _the _Hokage, not a Hokage.

Tsunade was currently the Hokage, our school _principal._

"You don't know who the Hokage is?"

"That's why I'm asking who and what a Hokage is," she said, trying to look proud, but I could see the embarassment hiden within those slits. She was the type that looked like she would take revenge when she got embarassed.

She stood there for a while then moved away.

"Never mind," she glanced away, towards the classroom buildings, "Meet me here in two days and I'll bring you back your shirt. Don't be late, or I won't be here."

"It's okay, yeah?" I forced a laughed, "No offense…but who would want something with throw up on it!"

"Never mind then," she shrugged, walking away with her heavy luggage dragging behind her.

"Hey!"

She didn't answer.

"You never told me your name!"

"Go to hell!"

Eh, to hell with her then, yeah.

* * *

TBC


	3. Pink Haired Devil

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and its characters

**Summary: **Dirt poor Sakura's whisked off to the nation's most prodigious art school, yeah?

**Pairings: **DeidaraXSakura

**Updated as of March 2009**

**Art Meet Art**

* * *

Normal 0 false false false EN-US ZH-TW X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:PMingLiU; panose-1:2 2 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-alt:新細明體; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611969 684719354 22 0 1048577 0;} font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:"\PMingLiU"; panose-1:2 2 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611969 684719354 22 0 1048577 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:PMingLiU; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast;} p {mso-style-priority:99; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:12.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family:PMingLiU; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Sakura:**

**"**Is anybody here?" My voice was quiet and came out a squeak too low. When I entered the cafeteria, I had expected it to be somewhat quiet. After all, most of the rich brats were on vacation, but really, it was surprisingly quiet. Nothing made a sound, and immediately, I felt as if I was the only one on earth.

I've been watching too many sci-fi.

Still, the whole place was soundless, except for the air conditioning. It made loud echoes through the hallways; if it was night, I was almost certain that I die of shock. Haruno Sakura was definitely not somebody that you'd want to invite overnight to watch horror movies. She'd end up screaming and if she was really scared, faint. Then you'd be arrested for attempted murder.

"Oh well," I shrugged. That was a comment relating to my condition, of course. It was for the better I suppose. I mean, they probably wouldn't mind if I stuck in and got something to eat. After all, I was a student, and a starving student at that. I was sure that they wouldn't mind.

With those thoughts planted firmly in my mind and my stomach grumbling, I tiptoed across the black carpet. Every time I was close enough to a corner, I positioned myself and hid. I mean…it would look if someone caught me right? I mean, it was okay to take the school's food and all, especially if said school was rich, but I really prefer to keep a low profile. Really.

That was when my nose caught a scent of something that really smelled delicious. Off I go!

It took a couple of turns but I eventually came across a weird looking café. The lights were lit but the place was empty. I walked in casually, brushing off the invisible dust that had dropped while I was off playing spy.

Aw, who cares? No one was there anyways.

To prove my point, I decided to reassure myself that there was absolutely no one here. No one alive, anyways. Who knew about the ghosts and other creatures that roamed these halls at night?

"Hellllo?" I yelled loudly across the hall. My voice echoed a few times.

"No one," I shrugged with an impassive look on my face. I tucked my hands into my pockets and headed for the kitchen.

Something jumped in front of me.

I shrieked, like any normal teenage girl would.

I paused. It was a wooden human puppet. That was stupid.

I walked up closer to it and let out a sigh of relief. What was a human puppet doing here? Of course, it was an art school…so there were bound to be some eccentric people making puppets of humans.

Yeah, of course it was made by a human. What did I think made it? A ghost?

Hey, just a while ago, I was just kidding about ghosts. Everybody knows that ghosts aren't real. They're just made up, a figment of imagination bound to disappear.

For some reason, the room suddenly seemed to have dropped a few temperatures. But that wasn't because the room got colder. It just got colder because I was thinking it was cooler.

That's it.

Oh great. Hmm there was a quote that fitted perfectly for this situation. What was it again?

Oh yeah! A light suddenly flashed up on top of my head.

"Out of sight, out of mind."

Well, it was something similar to that. Let's see. I'll just imagine that everything's normal…and slowly, walk away from this café nightare…

"What are you doing here?"

My big fat mouth shrieked again.

"Ghost!" I shouted out, pointing at the puppet in accusation. However, it had made no sign of movement at all.

"Behind you."

My head turned swiftly. I swore I heard a loud crack…though it could have been my imagination. People were always saying I had a crazy imagination anyways. I winced still. I braced myself to see the horrible looking ghost only to find a red haired boy dressed in the school uniform, holding onto a bunch of…strings? See, there was no ghost. I told you so. You were being scared for no reason, Haruno Sakura.

"H-Hi," I mumbled out. It was when I noticed that the strings were attached to the scary looking puppet, "Nice puppet you have there."

"What are you doing in this café? It's private."

I narrowed my eyes. "Excuse me? The cafeteria is for everybody-

He pointed to a sign.

"Fine, I'll read your little sign," I shook my head. Spoiled brats. Did they think I couldn't read?

He was pointing to such a small sign. Dang, I had to squint to read the words: _Private property of the Akatsuki organization._

Opps. Again.

How should I know that it was not available for everybody? My stomach growled again.

Somebody save me from hunger.

"Um," I put on my brightest smile, "Could you allow me to eat here, just today…whoever you are?"

He didn't move. I blinked. I hoped he hadn't died in the short span of time it took me to read the sign. I mean, he was just standing there like a statue and he certainly looked like one wouldn't having to stand still.

"Fine. All the workers have gone to work for spring break. But, you'll have to get the food yourself in the kitchen," he stated, reeling up his puppet.

"T-Thanks," I nodded, hurrying to the kitchen before he could change his mind. Woot, I just scored a free meal! I felt my stomach gurgle in happiness. I punched it, just for good measure.

To my amazement, the kitchen was large inside. Well, it wasn't really a surprise. I could have predicted that from a few miles away. What even amazed me more was the amount of food there. I giggled. Ino, I don't know if this was a good thing or not, always said I had two stomachs. Today, I was going to put them into good use.

I started off with the cake first. There were so many different kinds of cake, some I had never seen before, but the rest were always advertised at my dad's restaurant. I stuffed my mouth with a handful of strawberry cake. Then, I grabbed a slice of vanilla, then mango, and some other type I never tasted in my whole life.

I guess I owed it all to that stranger, even though he was creepy and almost shocked me to my grave. I trotted near the door, ready to show my gratitude. He was kind of cute, actually, so I guess that would make it even easier. But then, I heard another voice, an annoying voice at that.

"Sasori? I didn't know you were here. Weren't you on vacation with your family, yeah?"

"It got cancelled," the red-haired cutie stated, looking up from his puppet, "Are you still staying here every break?"

"Yeah," answered the blond. He fidgeted, as if he didn't want to delve into that topic anymore. "Did you see an ugly looking girl?"

I refrained from cursing at that point. I was curious to see what else he wanted to say about me and my ugly looks.

"Girl?" Sasori, or whoever he was, remained unfazed. "I just saw one that begged for food."

I froze, automatically backing up a few steps. Who begged for food? I shook a fist at the so-called Sasori. What a loser!

"You got cursed to see her too, yeah?" the blond took a seat at one of the tables. He leaned back against the chair.

"What's with that odd smell?" asked Sasori. "Don't tell me its paint."

"She threw up all over me!" proclaimed Deidara, "You saw her right? The pink haired devil."

Pink haired devil, yeah right. It was more like blond haired devil.

"She's in this kitchen right now."

I slammed the door loudly before I could catch more of the conversation.

Back door. Back door. Where was the back door?!!!!

I felt something pulling the door. Oh no you're not. I grabbed onto the door, willing it to not open.

I was a champion at tug-a-war.

The door slammed open, causing me to fall flat on the ground.

Let me rephrase my previous statement: I was a champion at tug-a-war when I was four.

It was all good. My keen eyes spotted another exit way. Too bad that it was too late. The door was already open and the blond sauntered his way, like a rich brat. Why couldn't I have spotted my exit to freedom early?

"You again," I snarled at the blonde. I imagined I must have not looked too intimidating, with cake all over my mouth.

"Yes, me again. Your name was…you said it was 'Go to hell', yeah?"

I gritted my teeth muttering a few words of curse. This guy was definitely going on my voodoo list.

"My name is Sakura. What's yours?" I asked. I strained my ears for the answer. Must-put-name-on-voodoo-list-no-matter-what-even-if-it-kills-me. And it was too bad that I had forgotten it from just a few hours ago. I guessed it was because I didn't care. HAH.

"Guess, yeah?"

I picked myself up from the ground.

"You're telling me to guess your name…when there are millions of names in the world?" I asked, twitching one of my eyes.

"Stop teasing her Deidara," Sasori was walking up to us, dragging his puppet along. He stood against the wall, staring at me softly.

I scratched my head. Mission accomplished. I got his name!

"See ya suckers later!" I laughed, punching Deidara hard on the head. Running quickly to the door, I pulled it.

It didn't budge from its spot.

Uh oh.

I never had the best kind of luck.


	4. Summer Break Ends

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto and its characters

**Summary: **Dirt poor Sakura's whisked off to the nation's most prodigious art school, yeah?

**Pairings: **DeidaraXSakura

**Edited as of March 2009**

* * *

Normal 0 false false false EN-US ZH-TW X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:PMingLiU; panose-1:2 2 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-alt:新細明體; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611969 684719354 22 0 1048577 0;} font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:"\PMingLiU"; panose-1:2 2 5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:136; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611969 684719354 22 0 1048577 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:PMingLiU; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:12.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt; mso-fareast-font-family:PMingLiU; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-fareast;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

There were always times when I saw my whole (and short) life flash before my eyes.

This was one of them.

Door! Open up.

"Open sesame!" I whispered to the door, rattling the knob. No use. It wouldn't even budge an inch for me.

Deidara and Sasori merely watched my useless attempts in opening the door. Sasori looked especially bored.

"Give up yet, Sakura-chan?" smirked Deidara, shooting me another look. I swear, if I ever get out, he's going to get it one day. No one messes with Haruno Sakura. To increase my likelihood of getting out of this room, I didn't answer his question and focused my attention on getting the door to open. My hand slipped into one of the pockets in my jacket. Where was it? Where was it?

Yes! My hand had found it, the thing that could possibly save me. My library card! I knew it would have some use one day, besides being used to check out books. Like they in the movies, I sliced it through the creak between the wall the door and turned…!

It didn't open.

I heard snickers in the back.

"Look what we trapped Sasori, an ugly pink devil. Isn't that funny, yeah?"

My shoulders stiffened. I wasn't ugly.

I mean, sure I was a little fat, but ugly?

How dare he.

Forget exiting quietly through the back door; my pride as a female was on the line. Mind you, I didn't have that much pride to begin with, but hey, at least I was trying to save the little bit I had.

"What did you say, you blond idiot?" I gritted my teeth and turned to face him; I was so close I could smell the clay and my throw-up. Ew.

"So the devil speaks, yeah?" he gave me a smile, and it wasn't a happy looking one too. It was irritating, annoying, and—and stupid!

"Stop fooling around Deidara. We have to leave now if we're going to reach there tonight," spoke Sasori. I stared at him. He seemed to be so…calm and unlike me, who was mad all the time. I silently thanked him. I had enough to worry about without needing a blond to bother me and make fun of me. Even if I had thrown up on his shirt the first time I met him.

Deidara frowned, but backed off away from me. "You got lucky."

Still, I hoped a bruise formed where I smacked him. That ought to teach him a thing or two about lucky. He gave me a hard stare before walking off with hands in his pockets, trailing after Sasori, my savior.

That sounded so nice. I sighed.

Then I just realized.

I was in a room full of food.

Woot!

Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.

I glanced towards the kitchen. The smell of food flew in every direction. Were they really going to eat all of this? Nope.

Might as well put it in good use.

* * *

I'm sleeping on the floor with nothing to do. The only people I saw, Deidara and Sasori, have both disappeared somewhere else. Is it possible that I'm the only student in the whole campus? I liked the thought. It made me feel more special.

I sat up. I really need to find a way to get into my room. I looked at the room key again. Was it really B235? It might have been a miscalculation…or perhaps it was B236. I walked over to that room and inserted my key inside the keyhole.

Nope. No luck. Why did I even try?

I sighed.

"What to do…what to do…"

After a while, I began to trail my finger along the carpeting of the floor. Then I stopped, realizing how many people stepped on the same floor I was now touching.

"Life is so cruel!!!" I huffed. There were still two days of break left, meaning that I would be alone for two days until someone found me and my room.

I leaned against the cold wall again with my suitcase under my arm. Everything was so different here and everyone was gone. Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and even Shikamaru were so far away now.

Stupid parents, forcing me to come here.

Then there was that stupid Deidara. It wasn't my fault I threw up; it was painful enough without him having to yell at me.

I hated it here. Can't I just go home?

For that night, I slept on the floor, using my suitcase as a pillow. I had nothing to use as a blanket.

Not much happened the next day or the next. (I had grabbed extras from the cafeteria so I was able to survive for a few more days. I could use the public restrooms for other needs.) I didn't see Deidara or Sasori, which was a good thing. I didn't need any more of that idiot breathing my air. I did hope to see Sasori, but that was a negative as well.

However, on the last day of break, while I was heading to the girl's shower, I was unfortunate enough to spot Deidara again. He was certainly a clay idiot. In his right hand was a clay bird. In his left was a plastic knife, probably used to crave the clay to look like a bird. I could never remember what the knife was called.

I tried to sneak away into the bushes, seeing how he was so annoying and all.

Luck was never on my side of course.

"You again?" He nearly dropped his clay creation when he spotted me. Too bad. It would have been really funny if that happened. I still remember how angry my art teacher got when someone squished her clay house she was showing to the class. Bummer. That kid got detention for a long time and it wasn't just sitting around in desks either. The kid had to wash all the art supplies after class.

"Yes, I'm still alive," I frowned. "What do you want?"

My eyes darted to the girl's shower. If I could make it there…even he couldn't follow me there.

"You're still here?" he raised an eyebrow.

I took a few steps towards the shower room, trying to make it look like I was making a point. Really, I was, but at the same time, I was trying to make my escape. "Excuse me, I'm really attending this school, you know?"

"They seriously let a manic in here?"

"Yes, I'm seeing one right in front of me," I scoffed. He crossed his arms and allowed a frown to appear on his face. I followed suit, except the clothes in my arms prevented me from mimicking him entirely. Then I realized it was time for my escape. I loosened my arms and ran.

"Get back here!"

I would have turned back, but I wasn't born yesterday, you know?

"Isn't your room B235, yeah?"

I froze. How did he know that? Stalker! I turned back to face him.

He held up a silver key with a tag attached to it, "Dropped it?"

I shook my fist and walked back.

Mission failed.

"Give it back," I held my hand out, but I received no key.

He was still examining in carefully, trying to look like he was concentrating. He looked towards me and gave me an amusing smile. Even his eyes were mocking me at that point.

"What?"

"You don't know where your room is, correct?"

Gasp. Could he read minds or something?

"N-No, I found it," I said. Curses, I stumbled on the first word. I hope he didn't hear that.

He fished something out of his pocket, "Well, look at this."

It was a key to B111.

That was weird. We should have seen each other then, if we were at the same building. It had to happen at least once, right? From what I remembered, B111 should have been on the first level.

"You do know that there are four B buildings here right? One for each class level."

My eyes widened and my heart almost stopped beating.

"F-Four buildings?" My face turned like I had just swallowed a lemon.

"Yeah." He tossed the key back to me. It hit me in the arm and fell to the ground. I picked it up clumsily.

I didn't respond.

Four B buildings huh.

Four.

Four.

I slept outside for two days because I walked into the wrong building.

Four.

I laughed.

"You okay, yeah?"

My glare was strong enough for him to get the message and back off.

"Go away." I plopped down to the ground and sighed. That was stupid. How was I going to survive here without any friends?My old friends were probably having fun without me. At this time, we would have been playing at the Uchiha's house for the annual summer party. I looked up towards the sky. I hoped at least they were having fun.

Then I remembered that something was still bothering me.

Shoot. Where was the B building I was suppose to go to?

I bolted up. I had to find Deidara!

"Idiot!" I called out instantly.

"I'm standing next to you, yeah?"

True, he was standing at the left of me with an annoyed face. I probably didn't have to yell so loud.

"I was wondering when this girl was going to figure out she didn't know where to go." He laughed.

I looked away and tried to save the rest of my dignity, if I had anymore.

"Let's go already. We—at least I—don't have all day to be fooling around," he looked at me. "Do you have any questions as well? I might as well answer them."

We started walking.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I didn't mean any questions related to the school, not me," he said.

I frowned.

"I'll answer one of your questions if you answer that one," I persisted. He didn't answer for a while and I began to think he never would.

"I came here because I was interested in clay. Also…" he looked away to the distance for a while, "my family was here too."

"I see," I said, trying to sound polite. I hoped it was working.

"So, my turn to ask a question, yeah?"

I nodded. He was probably going to ask me the same question anyway.

"What do you like to eat?"

I squinted. That was random. We continued to walk, entering a silver and blue building.

"Anything that's sweet I guess," I shrugged. That was a weird question. I was glad that we were already there; no more weird questions.

"I live just below you, unfortunately," he shook his head, "but if you need help, don't hesitate to call, yeah?"

Like I was going to need help. I rolled my eyes.


	5. Red and Yellow

AN: After receiving so many reviews telling me to continue, I couldn't give up, even though this was a fairly early piece that I had written. It's filled with errors. I took the opportunity to edit the previous chapters, but the for the sake of time (and this chapter), I edited lightly. I didn't want to prolong this chapter any longer than needed.

Thanks for all your support!

Note: This is unedited.

* * *

Summer had officially ended and I was about to enter the classroom.

Yup.

I took a deep breath, checked to see if I was wearing my uniform, checked my breath, and tiptoed into the classroom. I peeked my head in first, half-expecting some hideous sea creature to snap my neck and bite my head off.

To my relief, I found all the rich brats to be fairly normal looking. I guess Deidara was a special case. I grimaced. I wonder what he did in his past life to deserve such a comment from yours truly. Oh yeah. He yelled at me for barfing on his shirt.

Weird. When I worded it like that, it sounded like I was in the wrong and he even sounded nice, for not getting too angry. But then again, these words were nothing compared to the words he said at that moment. I frowned again. Why was I thinking of that loser? Today was my first day at this famous art school and gosh, I was going to make sure every moment was spent valuably. It wasn't ever day that a commoner like me get into such a grand school like this. I waved my arms upward and danced into my seat.

Shoot. That probably wasn't a good move, right? I heard snickers from my left and right; I turned my neck to catch a better of exactly what they were laughing at.

Oh. They were laughing at me.

What?! I tightened my fist, readying to attack the next unfortunate fellow to laugh, but they got lucky, for at that instant, the teacher started speaking.

"Hello, everybody!" He had a bright smile on his face, as if showing that he wanted to be here. "Mister doesn't really suit my ears, so you can all call me Iruka."

Iruka, huh. I nodded idly along with the class, still trying to contain my anger at being laughed at. His introduction flew by quickly. Turns out, he was a student studying at this university as well until he found out that art wasn't what he truly wanted to pursue as a career. No, he wanted to be someone that taught art to the masses. I guess that sounded somewhat nice. I didn't know many artists who could give up their art to teach it to others. I certainly couldn't.

Then all of a suddenly, the door slammed open. If that wasn't enough to give me a heart attack, the color of hair certainly did: blond. The hair was blond.

"Hey Iruka, I couldn't wake up early enough to hear a repeat of your introduction, yeah." Sure enough, when the rest of the body popped in the room, it was Deidara. I grimaced. I didn't expect to see him in any of my classes.

Iruka, instead of getting mad as I would have expected, merely sighed and told him to take a seat. Already, even as he was walking down the aisle, I could hear whispers. Well, I could hear the whispers, but I couldn't really hear what they were whispering about. Though, for a few times, I could catch the name "Deidara". He walked down until he reached the end of the all the rows and then he took a seat, right next to me.

Joy.

"Hey commoner," he said, slinging his backpack to the ground.

I didn't respond because I was too busy twisting my pencil in half. Curse. My. Luck. What did I do to deserve this? I made sure to always be nice to the children and to the animals down the street. I cleared my throat.

"Well, uh, nice to see you two, rich br-kid," I muttered. By now, I had safely put away my pencil. God knows how many pencils I cracked in half because of my anger issues. We didn't talk for the rest of the period. Surprisingly, Deidara actually had the manners to keep quiet while Iruka continued on about how the rest of the semester would work. It reminded me of a free period actually. We were to draw our own art and once in a while, Iruka would look at them and comment.

I liked it actually. I wouldn't be forced to draw whatever the teacher dictated anymore. Maybe coming to such a school had its merits as well. Still, that didn't stop me from flying out of my chair when class ended. Deidara barely had enough time to stop me. I had to laugh at that.

Then again, I frowned. What makes me think that he would talk to me anyways? He was probably busy catching up with the other rich kids. I mean, they haven't seen each other for the whole summer.

I slapped my forehead. That was why there was something called the cell-phone, Sakura! Geez.

"Are you alright?" I was greeted by a cold voice. It was familiar though. I noticed the red hair immediately.

"Sasori!" I smiled, "I mean, Sasori-kun." I realized my mistake as soon as I had spoken. Drat. He probably thought I was rude or something now.

"It doesn't matter," he said, shrugging, "Your name's Sakura…right?"

I nodded sweetly. Hey, even I could look cute when I wanted to. It was a matter of when and who. You wouldn't expect me to act nice to Deidara, the annoying idiot, right?

Why did I keep calling him an idiot anyways? I shook my head. That was besides the point…I mean hey! I must have been super lucky to have been able to meet Sasori in such a big school.

Not that I had a crush on him. Of course not.

"So…what are you doing?" I giggled.

"Going to class?" he deadpanned.

"Oh," I cleared my throat, "I guess…I'll be going then." I said, hoping the embarrassment and disappointment wouldn't be too apparent in my voice.

He nodded with that emotionless face of his and started to walk away. I couldn't see him after a while. I grimaced. Why did I have to be such an idiot? He probably thought I was an idiot, right? Then the bell rang.

Shoot!

I was late! I went turbo and started running across the halls. It wasn't like anyone was there anymore anyways. Most were in their classes. I skidded and crashed against a wall. Never mind that. At least I found the classroom I was looking for. I opened the door, expecting to find a loud lecture.

Empty.

What? I looked again, not trusting my eyes.

It was still empty.

Where on earth had the class had gone? I took a look at my schedule. I was sure that the room listed on my piece of paper was the same as the one engraved into the door.

"They're in the basement."

I turned to see Deidara once again. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Basement?" I asked, almost dumbfounded.

"This classroom has another level, for the purpose of style. Now are you coming are what?" He got up from the wall and stood straight. I could have sworn he muttered something under his breath about idiotic girls.

"Wait," I said, realizing something, "D-Did you wait for me?"

He merely glared at me, "Who would do such an idiotic act? I merely didn't want to go down this early."

"Thanks anyways," I insisted. I was an anger girl, sure, but I still had my manners. He didn't respond though, with a "your welcome." Instead, he opened another door, that led to a flight of stairs.

"They're downstairs." He said and started to walk down without waiting for me.

I nodded.

Perhaps he wasn't as mean as I had thought him to be.


End file.
